


A past that haunts me

by Kalutoooi



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Aphrodi is an angel and he feels bad, Aphrodi saying sorry for that match, Canon Compliant, Feelings, Fudo is there for 0.1 seconds and Aphrodi thinks he's weird, Gen, Missing Scene, Post FF, but barely, goes as well as you can imagine, he hasn't gotten to name his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalutoooi/pseuds/Kalutoooi
Summary: Sakuma and Genda hate this whole thing, they lose and they hate it.Aphrodi loses and he spends a lot of time thinking. He owes both of them an apology and plans on doing it. Even if they hate him
Relationships: Genda Koujirou & Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A past that haunts me

Stepping closer to the hospital has the boy thinking. His decision to visit isn't one he questioned since it's the least the blond can do. The reactions of those he's visiting worry him more, anger shouldn't be all there is. Rage sounds better, considering Kidou moved schools to avenge his friends, angry at him.  If that's what Kidou did then Aphrodi knows that the hospitalized boys most likely hate him. Hate and rage along with a whole lot of emotions. Whether or not this helps his conscience, and it probably won't, the captain knows it's the right thing to do regardless of what they'll say to him. 

The hospital is busier depending on the days, but Aphrodi doesn't think the people here would recognize him now, especially since he isn't wearing the uniform. Some have recognized him, since the end of the Football Frontier and not all the looks were pleased. It's been a long time since the finals and the people are more worried about the alien thing than a middle school student. No one looks at him when he approaches, minus that kid sat on the tree. He's smirking in a way that has Aphrodi thinking that this kid knows him. But one kid with a weird haircut isn't anything to worry about and therefore he just ignores the look and walks into the building.

Room 104 the receptionist said when he said, giving him a look once he hesitated in speaking his relation to the boys. The word friend is the furthest from what they are but it seemed to do the job in the end. Hesitance seems to be riding along with him today because the blond is just standing. He's stood without reaching towards the door handle. The match against Teikoku was the one where the most damage was done. Zeus hurt a lot of players but Teikoku had it worse. It doesn't take a genius to that figure out, but it's nothing less of a reason to hesitate. It could have been minutes or less, but the teenager wasn't focused on how long he spent out there. In the end, he knocked twice and gave them three seconds before walking in. 

Sakuma (or at least Aphrodi thinks he's the one) remembers who it is first, and doesn't speak. His shock must be more than Aphrodi expected and it's mere seconds later than Genda catches onto who it is that's visiting. Sakuma's face grows full of anger and the blond takes the chance to speak before they can start. Start talking before they can because anything and everything they say will be justified and he may not have it in him to finish.

"Let me talk first and then you can say whatever you want." they won't understand him completely if at all. Kageyama was their coach long before his, but he seemed to believe in their talent enough to allow them to play without interfering with them.  "We don't have to listen to you." and Sakuma makes a point, but he owes them an apology

"I know, but I'll end up saying it regardless." he hopes they know what 'it' refers to because this is awkward enough and Aphrodi doesn't know how to apologize without it being so awkward. What their faces show next prompts him to speak "I only came to apologize for the match. We were a little rough." little doesn't even compare to it, Sakuma and Genda seem to have the same thought as they match with their expressions. 

It's the goalkeeper that speaks this time and Aphrodi's mind flashes with the mental image of a time where he couldn't even move not too long away "Apologising isn't going to heal us, is it? Do you even know what that drink of yours does?". 

Yes, Aphrodi wanted to say. He knows what happens to someone when their opponent is one who drinks the Aqua. Their team trained a lot and he didn't come out of those sessions without a scratch. But saying yes like that sounds insensitive and that would make matters worse.

Despite it all, the blond doesn't look away " No, but I owe it to you. What we did was unkind and unnecessary." their faces do not change for the better and he doesn't understand. They should have lashed out at him by now, screamed even but they seem to be holding it in. But then again that makes sense too, they don't want to appear weak in front of him. Not again. It's the goalkeeper that confirms his thoughts "You did nothing but make us look weak. Pathetic even." Aphrodi didn't know what he was expecting but it was similar to this. They're probably angrier at him inside, it's because of his team that their captain left. 

"I can't heal you and I can't make you stronger. But you weren't a weak team, just weren't strong enough to defeat us." and if the looks on their faces tell him anything, it's that they're bitter. "I am sorry for how we played that game, hurting you wasn't the right thing." and the silence in that room grows as they consider his words."

That silence isn't one to last long, the blue-haired one addresses him for the first time since he walked in "So now you pity us? Raimon was strong enough to defeat you and we're the pity case?" it's not a question meant to be answered. Aphrodi knows that his words from before were used against him now, of course, Raimon's win was going to come up now. It took losing for him to see what they did was wrong and there's only so much they can do to make up for the past matches. 

Perhaps that's why he lets it continue "Well your apology is useless, We lost, you can't heal us so what more is there to say? You want forgiveness?" deep breaths are what it takes not to lose his cool, Aphrodi read what the paper said about his team and himself as he's the captain. Reading all of that makes him want to prove himself and change, he wants to do that. He can't change without doing this first, whether it's selfish or not it's still the right thing to do.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness, I'm sorry not stupid." he knows there is no way they'd forgive him as they are now."I already told you that I know it was wrong and I can't do more than tell you this. You didn't deserve it, especially not the way we humiliated you." if they do understand him and the way he was used by Kageyama then maybe they can forgive him.

But he doesn't see that happening, he wishes for it not to as they'd have to meet the man again. 

Genda sounds less frustrated with him "That's it? that's all you have to say?" although there are a lot of unresolved emotions back in there. A nod from the blond is a yes and he's sort of frozen as he's unsure of what to do next. He's spoken so much already and they're not in the mood for chit chat, especially not with him. What he came here for has been done and Aphrodi doesn't know if it brings them some sort of peace but he hopes for it. 

"I'm leaving now, but you need to understand that one loss isn't the end. I don't think either of you is weak. Giving up would be stupid." and then he walks out of the hospital room. Leaving the two teikoku players with more thoughts than what they had before his arrival.  Aphrodi walks out and not one says a word because they both have many things on their mind. As annoyed and upset as he is, Sakuma can't help but wonder what Genda is thinking.

They might have lost, but it was Genda who let the goals in and Sakuma knows well enough to know he's beating himself up about it. They watched the final, they were happy but more upset. Some would say envy since it was Raimon who beat Zeus. Something that Teikoku couldn't do and they take pride in their soccer.  Genda, and Sakuma, hope that once their anger is long released and they've somewhat moved on, that they prove themselves. Genda knows he's going to improve himself once this is over. They didn't call him the king of goalkeepers for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> sfdsiufb this took me 4-5 hours and I don't even think I like it as much as I wanted to


End file.
